


The Journey Of A Boy

by PrincePrettyBoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FTM Dave, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, tw abuse, tw sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePrettyBoy/pseuds/PrincePrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of Lily Strider becoming Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Sorry, Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk's point of view.

          Dirk was woken up by the house phone's incessant ringing. He had just gotten home from a late night at work a half an hour ago and had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He assumed, and was annoyed by the assumption that, his boss was calling. Dirk was pretty close with his boss however, so he could let it slide. "Strider household. Sir Dirkington speaking."

 

         "Mr. Strider, this is the Texas Medical Center. You need to come to the hospital. There are complications."

 

         "Complications with what?" Dirk asked nervously. He noticed that there was a voicemail left on the house phone by an illuminated number one on the phone stand.

 

         "Your mother went into labor. There are complications. You need to get here as quickly as possible."

         "I'll be right there." Dirk said, rushing towards the door. He dropped the phone on the counter and didn't care when it slid off onto the floor. He practically dove into his car. It was a good thing he fell asleep in his coat because it had only grown colder, not that he had the capacity to notice at the moment. All he could really feel was his heart pounding in his chest. It was a miracle, or maybe an act of some higher power that allowed him to make it to the hospital with neither a car accident, nor a brush with the law.  

 

         Dirk stepped on the sensor pad in front of the sliding glass doors ad they opened too slowly before him. He rushed through the doors, shoulder first to get through sooner, and sped over to the front desk. "Mary Strider. Where is she?"

 

         "Who are you do her?" The secretary asked cheerfully as he typed in the name.

 

         "She's my possibly dying mother. Type faster." Dirk spat out.

 

         The man said nothing in response, but increased his typing speed with a seemingly practiced sympathetic look on his face. "She's in room four hundred and thirteen."

 

         Dirk nodded thanks and took long quick strides down the hallway with a sign that indicated rooms four hundred and one through four hundred and forty were down it. When he heard the sound of a "flat-line" on a heart rate monitor, he began running.

 

        Time slowed down and the hallway got longer. Nurses in the hallway seemed to be racing him down the hall. In his mind, they were trying to get to his mother’s room in time to stop him from seeing the inevitable. But he knew he couldn't think like that. He had to have hope.

 

         What little hope he had mustered was gone the instant one of the rushing nurses ahead of Dirk opened the door that said '413.' He stopped, causing a nurse to crash into him from behind. They both fell to the floor but only the nurse scrambled to get up. Dirk opted to lie there for a moment. He knew his mother was dead.

 

         "Sir, please get up." It was, presumably, the nurse whom had crashed into him asking this. She was in pastel blue scrubs and had short black hair. Feeling more heavy than he ever had before, he complied. "We need you to clear the hall."

 

         "That's my mom."

 

         "Excuse me?"

 

         "Four thirteen. That's my mom."

 

         "Oh, I'm so sorry."

 

         "So, she's dead?"

 

         "Technically, yes. But I've seen people come back. We'll just have to wait. Come on, you look like you need some coffee, I'll take you to the nurses' station." She put her and on his back. Dirk wasn't sure if it was for comfort or for directing him, but he hardly felt it.

 

         "I'm Jane. What's your name?"

 

         "Dirk." He replied weakly. Her hand was still on his back and she was leading him towards the station gently.  As they walked a beep sounded, her pager. She reached down and angled it up so she could see the screen.

 

         With a seemingly genuine look of sympathy, she whispered. "She's gone."


	2. Jake, Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk's point of view.

          Dirk was suddenly on the ground again, though this time no one had bumped him. He was sobbing onto the floor uncontrollably. He didn't are about the manly facade he usually tried to attain. His mother was dead. His mother was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. His mother was dead and he had been too late to say goodbye.

 

         "Dirk," Jane said, kneeling down to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm very, very sorry. Though, while your mother didn't make it, the twins did."

 

         Dirk rose instantly. He wiped tears from his face, though it had little effect as they were still falling down his cheeks. He turned around and took long strides as he choked back more sobs. He was stopped from reaching his destination nigh instantaneously.

 

         "I can't let you go in there. But i can let you see them in the nursery after they get checked out."

 

         "I need to see them, now. My baby sisters need me. I'm all they have now. They're all I have now."

 

         "I can't let you see your mother like that."

 

         "When can i see them then? I need to see them."

 

         She chewed her lip for a moment. "I'll have to see if the doctor will allow me to set you up in a patient room with them. Don't get your hopes up, but i'll see. Come with me, i'll find an empty room." She said walking down a different hall from where the twins were.

 

         Dirk followed her into the room six hundred and twelve. Once she had left him alone in the room Dirk pulled out his cellphone from his coat pocket and dialed the number of his boyfriend.

         The phone rang twice before a groggy voice spoke. “Hello?”

         And then the tears came again. “Jake,” Dirk sobbed out. “I need you.”

         His voice was instantly awake. “Dirk, baby, what’s the matter?”

         “My mom died.” He choked out. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I was so close. I was so close and she just-" Dirk broke into further sobs. 

         "Where are you?" Jake asked. Dirk could hear rustling that must have been Jake putting on clothes. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

         "The Texas Medial Center." 

         "I'll be there soon. I love you."

         "I love you, too." 

         Just as the phone call ended, the door to the room opened and two nurses came in. One was Jane, the other was an unknown nurse who seemed to only be there to hold the door open for Jane who held two infants. "Dirk," Jane said, "I have a couple of tiny people who would like to meet you."

         

**Author's Note:**

> I will likely wait until the entire work is finished to post anything else. I have the plot worked out up to chapter twenty so it shouldn't take too long.


End file.
